


Rhinestone Eyes

by Ismaire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Will be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismaire/pseuds/Ismaire
Summary: Lord knows she bores of people easily.





	Rhinestone Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolute trash for this ship and I hold absolutely no shame because of it.
> 
> I just got into DanganRonpa about.. Two months ago? I have played all the games, except for Ultra Despair Girls (but I already know what happened in that blight of a game.) and am in the process of reading the manga as well as watching the DR3 anime.
> 
> I've always been a sucker for hatepairings (Rocmate, Subaki/Niles, OuRuma/IrOuma, others I cannot think of. . .) so this pairing caught my eye, especially after falling in love with both of the characters and thoroughly roleplaying with other Komaeda's and Enoshima's. 
> 
> Aaaaaanyway, I got bored and whipped this up. Will this have multiple chapters or not? I have no clue, really. God knows I cannot be consistent with what I say I'll do (though hey, I am trying!), so I am not promising anything but this!
> 
> Blah blah blah, characters are not mine, blah blah blah, I do not own them or DanganRonpa as a franchise, blah blah blah. That really should have been obvious that I am not Kodaka/Spike Chunsoft, but y'know, I've gotten scolded for not specifying that. So there it is.
> 
> Last thing, title of the song was inspired by Rhinestone Eyes by Gorillaz. Normally, I cannot stand their music for the life of me, however, I really liked that song and it reminded me a lot of JunKomaeda, so bam. Title.

It was easy losing track of time in here. Has it been days, weeks, months, or maybe a year? Komaeda would not be able to tell you. He had thoroughly lost track of time. Not that it would have mattered if he held onto it really, he wasn't getting out any time soon. Though, he would really like to know if it was at least day or nighttime. He lost track of the sunlight hours as well.  
  
Metal digs into wrists, marred with cuts and scabs attempting to heal said cuts. His arms and scapulae are sore, so sore that he's forgotten that he has limbs, numbed out by the soreness of being forced to hang upright. The chains clink against one another as he attempts to get as comfortable as possible, though that is something he cannot achieve. The soreness awakes, deeply ingrained in the many layers of his tissue. A low, guttural groan is emitted from thin lips as he attempted to move.  
  
Komaeda was hanging from the ceiling with his wrists bound by chains. They have been pulled that he had no choice but to allow his long arms be dragged upwards. His green, signature jacket has been long gone, he cannot remember the last time he saw it. He no longer wears that white shirt, either. His dirty, tattered pants barely hang from his hips, that have slowly been getting skinnier everyday he's been in here, as if the boy was not already underweight as it was. There are many holes in the jeans that were once pristine and new, leaving much of his twig-like legs exposed through the fabric. His underwear is more disgusting than his pants, though that much should have been obvious. When was the last time Komaeda was able to take a shower? The last time that hot water was able to run through his sickly white hair? He never thought that he would have missed showering so much. His nose was all too used to him smelling horrible.  
  
And it was all that bitch's fault.  
  
His scabbed knees were almost giving out, it was painful to sit on them all the time. But squatting hurt even more and his arms were too sore from hanging to simply rely on them. Not to mention, he was almost positive that his shoulder had been promptly dislocated from its socket, his left shoulder hurt a considerable amount more than the other one. It was like any good luck he had left had been sucked out and burned, never to be seen again. He hated her so much.  
  
It had been a few hours, perhaps days (he really was horrible now when it came to his perception of time, goddamnit.) since he last saw her. Anytime he didn't see her was a blessing nowadays, the only luxury he could afford at this point. It was now a curse that his cancer wasn't killing him, if he was to die—which he had no problems dying—he wanted it to be all for the sake of hope, not by the despair-corroded vixen. But knowing his notorious luck, his death would be anything but benevolent, and by her disgusting, bloody hands, somehow still perfectly manicured with scarlet despite the blood on them.  
  
How did someone so hopeless manage to still look like they were about to get ready for a magazine photo shoot? He liked pretty things, including people, and as much as he hated her with every fiber of his worthless being, he couldn't deny that he would have been attracted to her if the circumstances had been different.  
  
Her touch was ethereal on his entire body, over where his bones protruded through his pale skin, his face, and especially his groin area. Though she was not there yet with him physically, her touch remained on his body, like a ghost. Like an ethereal ghost. And her cat-like eyes, oh god, they were burned into his mind permanently. Especially when they closed, he could never escape those crystal blue eyes, her rhinestone eyes, as Komaeda's eloquent speech would say. Perhaps if he actually liked her, of course. Her eyes that were engraved into his cerebral cavity haunted him, anguished his entire being.  
  
Komaeda absolutely despised her, even if his existence would have been short-lived regardless.  
  
He only just realized that there was a knot in his neck from looking down at the ground too much when he heard the door opening, some light spilling into the otherwise dimmed room. The light soon faded as soon as the door was closed. Designer boots clacked on the linoleum floor, the sharp yet somewhat pleasing sound reverberating throughout the empty dungeon-esque room. His head went back down to looking at the floor, even when he saw his reflection in the toe of her black boots. A feminine yet devious chuckle was heard, and then came out words soaked with venom.  
  
"If I had known you had a thing for feet I would have just came barefoot," the vixen mocked, sliding her shoe up to caress his cheek, forcing his sore neck to tilt upwards. "What, don't tell me you want to lick them?"  
  
Komaeda was barely hydrated enough to even swallow without pain, so he refrained from spitting on her leg. Though really, he would have if his lips and throat were not so parched.  
  
She removed the leather from his face, kneeling down on her calves to face him. His head had dropped again, unsurprisingly. "You've been doing so well, Komaeda! You're lucky you're still even here, you know? There's just something about your goddamn pathetic existence that draws me in, I simply can't help it!" Her voice was disgustingly sweet, she was a charlatan at being genuinely kind. Her words were so backhanded it made him want to wrap his hands around her neck and crush her windpipe. The alabaster-haired boy refused to look at her, still more intrigued with the surface below them. If he tried real hard he could see where her panties began, however, he had seen her cunt too many times that he preferred not to look at it.  
  
"C'mon, Komaeda, I know you wanna look at me," she pouted, dripping with fraudulence, "if you look up, you could actually see my tits too!" As if he had  _any_ goddamn interest! She stood up quickly, however, having grown annoyed with the recalcitrant and obdurate boy. Really, his neck was just aching with that annoying knot. But he probably would have said something to annoy her regardless, he just loved to genuinely vex her when given the opportunity.  
  
Enoshima walked away, yanking on the chain that held up Komaeda's lanky body, forcing him to groan out in pain from the pressure of his scapulae being pulled on again. The pain awoke in his carpals, metal further digging into his possibly and yet most likely infected wounds. He was now standing completely on his bruised legs, feet firmly planted into the linoleum beneath him. "Should've looked,  _sweetie_."  
  
Her lissome body moved back towards him, the shake of her hips evocative in nature as she sauntered back to her prisoner. Opulent orbs looked up at his celadon ones, callous smile forming on her frustratingly perfect face. Lithe hands reached up to cup his face, red nails gently running over his dry skin. "Komaeda," she began, tone more strict than before, "you know I don't take pleasure in hurting you, right? But when you disobey me, I have no choice but to discipline you." If he didn't know better, he would have seen her morose face as genuine. But he did know better. He may have had dementia, but he wasn't moronic at all, in fact Komaeda was quite the sagacious man with a high IQ score. As a child he was seen as precocious and intelligent for his age group. Even as an adult, he was regarded as somewhat shrewd, but mostly astute and clever, by people his own age and by older people especially.  
  
Perhaps it was because breathing alone hurt to do, let alone speaking was why Komaeda was not responding to her insulting words with something smartass and witty. Or again, he was probably being an obstinate prisoner, after all, he always was stubborn. His lips had not even twitched, he was not itching to spit at her, which astounded him oddly enough.  
  
He was brought back to reality when Enoshima dug her finger tips into his jaw and face, wincing slightly at the pressure. "Geez, Komaeda, you're even more spacey than usual, and quiet! That's so not like you, what's your damage?"  _What else is there for me to do but think, you idiotic vixen?,_ Komaeda thought, biting his tongue before he actually said aloud what he was thinking. Her hand traveled down his bare abdomen, all the way to his package, soundly grabbing it with a somewhat firm hand. He swallowed whatever he could produce from his mouth thickly as her svelte fingers traced over him. "Or maybe you're just super pent up. I totally get that, even worthless pieces of shit like you need release sometimes! Can't really do it with these, either, huh?" She was referencing the chains that held him up, clearly. His white brows knitted down the space between them, glaring down at strumpet beneath him.  
  
She clicked her tongue at seeing his glower, swiftly taking away her hand. "Now, don't give me that look. Can you stop denying that it doesn't feel amazing when my pussy devours your cock? I know that you totally despise me and want to hang me with my stillwarm guts, but don't act like you don't love it when I can make your  _worthless_ -," she stopped briefly to kick him in the groin, "-dick cum so fuckin' hard you get dizzy!" If the alabaster-haired boy was standing up he surely would have fallen. For once he was thankful that he was held up by chains, he did not want to eat shit as he fell to the ground after she delivered that harsh blow onto his groin. After having grunted at her violent kick, he swayed his head to the side, trying to avoid her catty face.  
  
"Jesus fuck, you are so quiet today!" Her whining was akin to that of a juvenile, she sounded so rudimentary complaining as such. "Like, did I forget that I cut out your tongue or something?"  
  
"I am  _thirsty_." Came the swift response, he managed to force that much out with his cracking lips.  
  
He truly was parched, he really just wanted some water. He could ignore his stomach nipping at him for some food, but he felt so ill being so dehydrated. She gave a  _tch_ at his unwarranted response. She looked at her nails, feigning ignorance and boredom. "If you wanted water so badly you could have  _just_ asked." But he knew that he couldn't, she'd tell him to stop being a pussy and suck up being so dehydrated. Even now, she'd probably have her fun with him first before even considering bringing him water.  
  
"But, too late. You'll just have to wait. Because Komaeda, I'm bored. I'm real fuckin' bored, you know? So I'll get you something to eat after I've had my fun. I'm sure you can wait long enough, right?" She already had him waiting for god knows how long, it wasn't like he would die immediately after ejaculating whatever fluid he had left in him. At least Enoshima wasn't into breaking her promises, so if all he had to do was let her fuck him for some food then he'd do it. Not really like he had a choice, but. At least there was a promise for necessities.  
  
She kneels back down on her shapely legs, pulling down his dirty clothes, soft cock dangling from his body. He held himself steady as her mouth wrapped around him, head tilting back as he attempted to space out.   
  
It wasn't always like this. Komaeda remembers when he would fight and thrash about as she fucked him, tears in his seafoam eyes. The reason she didn't make her life more simple and use rope was because he had managed to tear through it in one of their coital sessions. Enoshima had held him captive for a while at that point, and made sure she cracked at him just a little more. Was her goal really to just break him and make sure he was subdued into despair? Or did she have another? Those were questions he would ask in the beginning, but then as he continued to ask them, he found it absolutely arbitrary to ponder over such a trivial matter. Because in the end, he knew that Enoshima knew he was unbreakable, if he managed to survive for this long, with the beatings, the violence, and what he couldn't even called sexual assault anymore. He grew used to it, which he wasn't sure was impressive or depressing. Perhaps morbid in a sense? That certainly would not have surprised him.  
  
Then again, nothing did anymore.  
  
He wouldn't label what she does to him as rape anymore. Of course he never said yes but he grew to stop detesting it. Sometimes, when she was real nice to him and didn't beat him up he could find some pleasure within her ministrations. But the abhorrence he held for such a conniving shrew outweighed his sensitivity spots.  
  
Sometimes he wished that he still fought as if there was purpose to. It at least gave his existence some meaning, rather than the degrading title of Enoshima's sex slave. While he still would have been a sex slave regardless, at least he wasn't willingly allowing his cock to be used for her pleasure and that alone. Now he stopped caring. Granted he never thought highly of himself, Komaeda was always saying something self-deprecating in regards to himself when he saw an opportunity. But he did see himself above a prostitute, though now he was one that worked for one person and for no charge. But if he reverted back to the Komaeda who kicked and screamed, then he would have to deal with her beating the living shit out of his skeletal body.  
  
Well, perhaps internal conflicting with himself counted as an emotion. It was good to know that he wasn't emotionless yet, he was still capable of feeling, even if it wasn't too strong or prominent.  
  
His mental monologuing was halted when Enoshima suddenly took his cock of out her mouth, the stagnant, stale air that was somewhat chilly hitting his wet knob. He shivered physically at this. He couldn't help but admit that it was pretty impressive that he faded out completely into his thoughts as she blew him, completely ignoring her performing fellatio upon him. However, she did go back to sucking him off, and since he wasn't expecting he could feel her mouth closing in on him once more. Her cheeks, smooth and slippery, narrowed around his shaft, prick hitting the back of her throat. He always wondered how she never managed to trigger her gag reflex despite taking his entire seven-and-a-half inch cock in her mouth. His conclusion was always that in its most simple nature, she was a slut.  _What an ugly word_ , Komaeda thought as her tongue swirled around his receptive rod.  
  
The alabaster-haired boy almost didn't notice when she finally removed her mouth from him again, only having picked up upon it when her nails ran underneath the large vein of his cock, causing it to twitch slightly. His reaction time truly had grown desultory, before he would have sighed in relief when she finally removed her mouth. He notices her leave briefly, coming back with a table, pushing it against the linoleum. He already knew what she was going to do when she pulled up the otherwise arbitrary and useless nightstand. It served no purpose other than that of when she either leaned on it or sat on it during their coital sessions.   
  
Black, cotton panties left her hips, cascading to her ankles before being discarded on the floor by way of her legs kicking them away. He used to hate it when she stripped him of his power like this, now he couldn't even bring himself to do that anymore. He was broken, perhaps? Unsure of how to describe his neutral and passiveness when it came to her having her way with him, however she wanted it. Dulcet lips were licked as she walked towards him, now pantie-less. Sylphlike arms wrapped around his aching neck, same dulcet lips taking in his arid ones for a kiss. Komaeda remembers when he would attempt to bite her tongue or lips whenever she kissed him, and if you looked close enough at her chin and areas of her lip you could see the scars he left from the bites, the blood he drew sometimes present in his mouth taste-wise. He didn't try to fight Enoshima's intoxicating lips, or her leg that situated itself on his skinny waist. Furtive hands skirted up to his jaw, holding him there steady, surely with the intent of leaving bruises in her fingertips' wake. That reminded him that he had not seen himself in quite a while, either. His hair was more than likely disgusting and ratty, of course he hadn't been properly groomed since entering this prison. Along with food, Komaeda craved a nice, hot shower, and possibly a haircut, perhaps new clothes was really stretching it.  
  
His thoughts paused when she felt her core rubbing against him as she made out with him, thigh having dug snugly into his lithe waist. He flinched at the wetness she left behind, yet the flinch made no difference to Enoshima, her vicelike grip on his jaw kept him grounded to her mouth. Tongue sneaked into his mouth, sparring with his arid one haphazardly. He hated to admit it, but it felt quite nice actually. But that was mainly due to him being so  _thirsty_ that even her saliva was refreshing to him. Her disgusting yet somehow  _sweet_ saliva.  
  
She pulled away from him, and it took everything in Komaeda's power not to physically whine at this. Her hands rested at his shoulder, ghosting over the one he swore was dislocated. "You're somehow doing great, for worthless trash like you," she sweetly purred, taking away her perfectly manicured nails slowly from his frame, nails having just barely brushed against his thin skin. Redolent hips situated themselves upon the table she pulled, cunt perfectly in view once she locked one of her heels on the table. He couldn't fathom how she made it look decently normal all the time. He was so lost within himself that her firm grip on his cock was nearly incorporeal, he only shook himself back when she had it rubbing against her wetness teasingly, hearing a few moans of ecstasy escape her. Lining it up with her swollen bud, she whispered some words, dripping thickly with ardor.  
  
"Go ahead and push in,  _Komaeda~_."  
  
Her purr was nearly insufferable, but as if he had any other choice he slowly lumped his hips onto hers, eyes squeezing shut as he entered her. Her tightness wrapped around the head of his cock, and as much as he hated it he could not stop there and deny her. The wretch moaned luridly beneath him, and at this point he wasn't sure that it was exaggerated or not. The only noise he let out was a sharp intake of breath, unable to process himself if he even hated this anymore. His eyes, blurred by his white eyelashes, opened up slightly, only to noticed that he had missed the fact that she pulled down her already low top, revealing her breasts. Round, busty, perky, with a small nipple to adorn them.  
  
He also wasn't sure if he hated the sight of those at this point.  
  
"Move."Enoshima spoke, and even though it was just one word she spoke it with such an austere tone it was like she spoke many commanding words. Left with little choice, he reluctantly retracted his hips, wrists having writhed within their chains, before slamming back into her heat. Her moaning his name made him feel sick. He wished that she at least envisioned someone else, this would have made this more bearable. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist as she urged him to continue, grounding his feet into the floor beneath him to achieve some stability as he did so, hips snapping to collide with hers, obscene noises escaping the miscreant beneath him.   
  
Her thighs squeezed around him as he continued to forcibly move inside of her, attempting to hold himself back some before blowing. She hated it when he climaxed so soon, and her equivocate promise of food made him grow desperate. Ankles locked behind him, his hips deliberately unable to go anywhere but forward into her cervix, hating the fact that he was essentially doing the most work even though he was exhausted to all hell. His legs quivered beneath him, though if they gave out it would only make this much more painful than it needed to be. She was utterly nefarious in every way, she'd continue to make him thrust even if his limbs gave out in exhaustion. Continuing to balance his degrading body, he made quick work of his pelvis, trying to make sure that she'd just fucking cum already and that this would be over, done with. Enoshima arched her back onto the table, having lied down flat upon the wood, making lewd noises that were sure to reverberate in his mind for the next few hours, possibly even days. Komaeda's breath grew increasingly rapid are her tightness wrapped and clamped down on him, feeling every bump and groove of her slick cunt. The way she tightened around his cock imbued a strange, hot feeling within him with every thrust he delivered into her. And with every slap of skin that he heard, his vestigial dignity slowly waned down a little more. The worst part about it was was that he was completely self-aware that this was happening, but he was still somehow allowing himself to continue breaking unless she for some reason no short of a miracle released him. His luck truly could be a bitch sometimes.  
  
Enoshima finally let out one final, loud moan, climaxing all over his cock and the table and floor beneath them, exposed bosom heaving up and down from her noisy panting. Taking this as his cue, he feels the scintilla of pleasure, before releasing his seed inside of her cervix, throat hurting from being so dry and devoid of any moisture save for the meager amounts that his dehydrated body was producing. He is exhausted, a fact made clear by his shallow breaths, retracting his pelvis to finally pull out of her. It took very little time for him to soften up, with the vixen getting up from the table, a satisfied smirk plastered on her aggravatingly perfect face as she approached him. Digits reached out to caress his face, slick with sweat due to their coitus. The blonde pressed her body against him, bare breasts expanding over his chest. He tried not to look, tried not to feel her hardened tits against his sensitive flesh, throwing his head back to look at the ceiling, enduring the pain from the irritated knot. She grabs his jaw forcefully, pulling down his head so she could crush her lips with his, biting on his lower one with a little bit of teasing within her pearly whites. She was quick to released him however, lips tugging at the corners into another smirk.   
  
"You did pretty decent, I can't deny," she began, fingers digging into the places where she had bruised the skin earlier, "so you just wait here. I'll get your oh so precious water." Releasing his mandible, she didn't even bother putting her panties back on, simply leaving the dark room, and returning minutes later with stale bread and a water bottle. She had also released him from his chains, Komaeda's skeletal body falling to the ground with a hollow thud. She placed the rations upon the table where she lied on as he pounded her, crossing her arms as she looked down at his motionless body. Her foot lightly rested on his lithe waist, pressing in slightly to keep him grounded.  
  
"Looks like I underestimated how pathetic you are," she sighed out in mock disappointment, turning him onto his back. "You look so inviting like that, geez. Kinda makes me want to go for another round, but I'm being nice by giving you actual food." Komaeda made no comments toward her, simply staggering back on his knees to reach out for the rations and water. By the time he did so, she had already disappeared.  
  
Well, now at least he would not be suffering from dehydration.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied, that wasn't the last thing I wanted to mention.
> 
> I look for constructive criticism! Which yes, means I like hearing opinions on how I can improve my writing or portrayals or literally anything else. I don't even get offended with "fuck you Ismaire, your writing is shit!" because I understand that not everyone will enjoy my writing, and that's fine. 
> 
> However, what I don't want to hear? 
> 
> "Ugh JunKomaeda is such a horrible pairing why would you write about it?!"
> 
> The simple answer is literally just because I like it. That simple. I enjoy the contrast between the two mentally disturbed characters. Komaeda is a diehard advocate for hope, while Enoshima loves how despair is unpredictable. She also tortures and beats the ones she loves canonically, so even if Komaeda hates her she more than likely doesn't, maybe finds him a little annoying sure. But hey, it isn't a pairing that's everyone cup of tea, and that's alright! Just, don't bring your hate when it comes to a pairing or characters here.
> 
> I wish I was joking when I said I would literally much rather read a college essay you typed about everything you despise about my writing than, "ugh man why would you write this grossass pairing ugh!!!" Because I mean, that doesn't help me at all, that just lets me know you clicked on a fanfiction where it explicitly says "Enoshima Junko/Komaeda Nagito" in the pairing tags as well as "Junkomaeda" yet still commented acting like you didn't know it was going to be about JunKomaeda. That isn't on me that you either knew and chose to expect something else, or you were too ignorant to pay attention.
> 
> Now that, I swear, is the last bit I have to say. I'm trying to use these more, they're quite convenient!


End file.
